


Orbs in Weird Places

by lilmaeval



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, inappropriate orb usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unthinkable. Zenyatta had lost his balls...His orbs.  Where he finds them, however, he considers a greater discovery than the secret of transcendence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbs in Weird Places

"Goodness, I'm normally more organized than this." Zenyatta walked into his home that he shared with the cyborg ever since Genji decided to move out, finding that he didn't exactly fancy a cowboy spending most nights over there. Zenyatta was happy to bring him into his home.  
  
That wasn't the issue now, though. Currently, the omnic was feeling quite confused. The orbs that he used for various things, whether it was for self-defense or helping another, weren't exactly on him. Had he misplaced them? They...weren't exactly something easy to lose, so he was even further confused by their disappearance. The only place he'd known where to find them might've been his bedroom, but even then, he would've seen them when he woke up, right? Things were odd.  
  
He floated his way into the hallway and noted the state of the door to his bedroom; it was closed. Odd. He knocked slowly and only heard a slight cry from inside the room, which only confused him further. "Genji?"  
  
Zenyatta's hands gripped the doorknob, and he only saw one of the loveliest sights in the world. At least, to him, it looked like it. He didn't even know his special orbs could fit into orifices like that.

Genji let out a gasp of shock as he saw his teacher enter, unable to hold back his moan from the pleasure he felt from below.  Kuso.  He was caught.  "M-Master," he whimpered, at least three of the other's orbs inside of him, "I-I...I..." How could he explain this?  No, literally, how?  He wasn't in the right state of mind what with all the pleasure and...well...it wasn't like he had any good excuse.

Ever since he discovered his new genitalia through the help of his master, Genji couldn't help but have different ideas about just how much he could fit in there...First, he started off small with vibrators, then dildos that kept increasing in size.  They were satisfying, but he couldn't help but feel he wanted something massive...and that was when he noticed his teacher's orbs.  
  
Taking them was surprisingly simple.  As Genji had mastered the art of stealth, it was not surprising for even Zenyatta to not notice him.  From afar.  No, the only time Genji ever seemed to be able to do anything near the other was when his teacher was deep in meditation.  So deep that he couldn't even keep track of his balls...Well.  That was certainly a way to put it.  
  
Zenyatta was almost speechless--of course. Of course this was where they went; the pile of orbs surrounding him and the few rolling out of him made perfect sense. At least, they did in this situation.  
  
Zenyatta was certainly never one to grow mad, and so, he walked a teensy bit closer, looking down at the cyborg who was too focused on his pleasure to form coherent words. "I see...you're certainly a creative man, Genji." He let out a short laugh, shuddering at the sight in front of him. The omnic would be lying if he said that this didn't look like a rather inappropriate dream he'd probably had at one point.  
  
Genji gulped hard, preparing for his master to discipline him harshly, only...he didn't. He was laughing and...staring? Why did he not begin to retrieve his orbs? He could do that...instead, he just watched. "M-Master," he breathed out again, reaching up and taking his faceplate off. His mouth was drooling, wincing in shame as he looked up at him. "I...I wanted to see...h-how far I could go...!"  
  
Genji...almost looked ashamed. Truly ashamed. Zenyatta quickly shook his head and moved closer to the cyborg, playfully placing a finger into the other's open mouth. "My dear student," he whispered, shaking his head. "There's no need for you to feel ashamed for doing something as little as borrowing something. Now..." The omnic noted the orbs falling out of him, giggling and gently pushing one back into him with his free hand. "You don't mind if I join you, hm?"  
  
Staring in shock, Genji gulped and bit his lower lip. "M-Master?!" He exclaimed, letting out a low moan of pleasure as he felt the orb be reinserted. "You...You are not upset? You--h-hah~!! You want to have me like this?!"  
  
"I do," Zenyatta replied, settling down onto the bed and noting the green residue left by Genji--ah, it would only get dirtier from here on out, wouldn't it? "You are always beautiful to me, Genji...especially now. I almost can't take my eyes off of you."  
  
Genji shivered and reached up, wrapping his arms tightly around his teacher. "Zenyatta," he moaned, "I wish to have you continue...I-I hope you would fulfill such a selfish request, Master, but I can barely keep myself from wanting you so much!"  
  
The omnic let out a short laugh, this time leaning closer to the other and feeling his hand trail down teasingly. "There's nothing wrong with a selfish request now and again," he whispered, rubbing the head of the other's lovely cock. "Especially when you have someone so willing to fulfill it for you, Genji..."  
  
Staring into his teacher's eyes, Genji felt full of nothing but pure love for the robot above him. "Master," he sweetly sang out, "I...please!!" His hips twitched up in the direction of Zenyatta's touch, loving how tenderly the other grasped him.  
  
Genji having his faceplate off made this all the better--he could see just how beautiful the other looked without it on, scars and all. No matter what, Genji was perfect to him. "You know," he whispered, breathing slowly. "You've really found such a lovely way to use these..." Slowly, he pressed another one into him, happily humming as he did so.  
  
A high pitched squeak escaping his lips, Genji breathed hard as he had the orb inserted so gently.  "M-Master!!!" He cried out, head rolling back and grasping Zenyatta's hips.  "I-I love you, so much--!! H-Hah, I want to make you feel good too, y-you don't have to keep putting them in...!" Though, he really did want to know how many could he do...  
  
"Simply seeing you like this...I don't think you know just how good I already feel." Besides, he mostly cared about how Genji felt, not himself--he'd get to that. "Do they feel good, Genji?" Zenyatta's hand wrapped around the other's cock again, shivering and grasping him gently.  
  
"T-They do," Genji whimpered, his head rolling back and holding him closer, "I-I still feel bad, but..h-hah!!  AaaahhHH!  I'm so close, my Master, I'm so close!!!" Biting his lower lip, the cyborg felt himself pulsating.  Finally, he felt himself release.  "Z-Zenyatta!!!!"  
  
Zenyatta looked into the other's eyes, feeling quite satisfied already--ah, he'd really allowed the other to feel so good, hadn't he? Deep down, he hoped Genji would borrow things from him more often. He slowly removed his hand and instead allowed a finger inside of the cyborg, allowing the small orbs to make their way out.  
  
The feeling of complete fullness escaping him, Genji felt as though he were smaller than ever before.  Instinctively, he curled up, closing his eyes only to blink them open and reach for his teacher's hand.  "Master," he whispered, caressing his mechanical knuckles, "might we rest together for a moment?"  
  
"Of course," he whispered softly, placing the orbs onto the other side of the bed and slowly curling up with the cyborg. "I love nothing more than resting with you, after all...my dear Genji." Zenyatta's hands linked with the other's own, snuggling into him and letting out a content sigh. He’d have to make sure to make finding those things easier next time. Not for his sake, but for Genji’s.

**Author's Note:**

> please blame @lilmaeval for the fucking title
> 
> comments n stuff always appreciated!! <3


End file.
